Israel
Israeli Merchant Division Predecessor Navy Israeli Navy Welcome to the Israeli Navy. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our navy started in 1948 with the start of Israel's independence. Our main fleet is composed of Missile Boats, Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines. Our secondary fleet is composed of Battleships, Carriers and LCS Ships. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that even though we are small we are a very powerful navy. News * After the IRF attack we are finally rebuilding. * The Yevoni Class is finally in service. * The Ship Taser is getting reversed engineered. How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_INS_by: width=60 default=Enter Username here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join INS category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Chain of Command *'Aluf(Admiral)-David Marcus(Marcboy99)Head of Engineering' *'Chief Of Operations-Jean-Luc Picard(USS Zumwalt DDG 1000)Head of Medical' *'Tat-Aluf(Vice Admiral)-Captain Laa'fa(BKFighter)Head of Intel' *'Aluf-Mishne(Rear Admiral Upper)-Androv Golovco(Sn1per01)Head of Defense' *'Sgan-Aluf(Rear Admiral Lower)-Johnson(Rth1131999)Head of Flying Ships' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Asaf Hersch(Ilikestuffnthings)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Shane Nu Kem(Shan5481)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-John Derpington(CaptMCDerpington)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-Guy(I Am That Guy)' *'Rav-Seren(Commodore)-' *'Seren(Captain)-Elmo Zumwalt(USS Nathan James DDG-151)' *'Seren(Captain)-Harrington(USS Enterprise CVN-80)' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Seren(Captain)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen(Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-Ben Rosen(Garrymarc)' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' *'Segen-Mishne(Lieutenant Commander)-' War Status * Defcon 1 * War Wars Political Relations Alliances * Mexican Navy * United States Naval Fleet * A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet * AFOH * BKFighter Navy * AIF * AF: Armada of Freedom * Dragonfire Privateering League * United Aerospace Command * United States Arctic Fleet * United Merchants Guild * Russian Navy * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet Non-Aggresion Pact * Regia Marina Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * HYDRAXIS Navy * Atarashimono Navy * Soviet Naval Fleet * Imperial Rebel Front * Marsian Republic of Phobos Armory All tech is unknown in RP until formally released. Tanks Magach MAGACH 7.jpg|Magach VIII Main Battle Tank Merkava MERKAVA 4.jpg|Merkava IV Main Battle Tank MERKAVA 5.jpg|Merkava V Main Battle Tank Land Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons * Iron Dome * Iron Fist * Iron Hammer * David's Sling Energy Weapons * Iron Beam * Nautilus Laser System Naval/Space Weapons Ballistic Weapons * 100 Inch Advanced Railgun(Building) * 20 Inch Advanced Railgun * 5 Inch Advanced Railgun * 200 Inch Coilgun(Research/Trade) Energy Weapons * 100 Inch Laser * 20 Inch Laser * 5 Inch Laser * Lezazeah Laser * Chelek Basic Particle Beam * Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Personal Weapons * Selil Coilgun Rifle * Ekdoch Coilgun Pistol Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 1497.PNG|Johnson's Temporary Flagship, INS Angel. IMG_2045.JPG|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Daring I-68. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, the INS Deathmatch Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 204 IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon H-45, the Israelis first Aircraft Carrier Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 25 Battlecarrier * Total: 2 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel, built and donated by Harmonmj13. 13 active. Battlecruisers * Total: 70 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst Golda.jpg|INS Golda Battleships * Total: 531 INS Moshe.jpg|INS Moshe on patrol off of Tel Aviv INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials IMG_2045.JPG|INS Daring Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless Corvettes * Total: 6 72.jpg|INS Miznak, Sa'ar 72 Corvette Ins72.jpg|INS Miznak testing her Gabriel Missile System Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers * Total: 6 TyphonII.jpg|Typhon-II Class Light Cruiser Destroyers * Total: 1,289 TyphonI.jpg|Typhon-I Class Destroyer cebrene.JPG|INS Pisa haiga triada.JPG|INS Haiga Triada knosssus.JPG|INS Knossus IMG_0691.JPG|INS Newcastle IMG_0704.JPG|INS Long Beach 39.jpg|INS Haifa K-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat K-40 IMG 0501.PNG|INS Thriw Sparkle-class.jpg|INS Sparkle, built and donated by Harmonmj13. Escort Carrier * Total: 63 imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal Charybdis .jpg|Charybdis Class Escort Carrier Flying Ships * Total: 442 E-475.jpg|E-475 Class Light Cruiser IMG 1497.PNG|INS Angel IMG 1505.PNG|INS Euron IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos 2 IMG_0002.jpg|INS Skivet Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel during Sea Trials UL-10 Devgrov.jpg|The UL-95 is a light Frigate, made to be easily produced. Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb getting fitted out with aircraft imageVlik.jpg|Vlik Gek Carrier Bomber/Fighter imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet IMG 1877.PNG|INS Centurion Frigates * Total: 500 Gunboats * Total: 1 Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State, the Israeli Navy's first ever ship Hospital Ships * Total: 60 Halifax.jpg|Halifax Class Hospital Ship Missile Boats * Total: 547 Sa'ar 331.jpg|Sa'ar 331 running Sea Trials Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef Hetz.jpg|INS Hetz Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat, Sa'ar 2 Missile Boat E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Patrol Boats * Total: 4 Mivtach3.jpg|INS Mivtach, Sa'ar 1 Patrol Boat Image (1).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship image (2).jpg|Coastal Patrol Flagship in drydock Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 3 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent IMG 0510.PNG|INS Rec'nitor Space Stations * Total: 20 IMG 1883.jpg|Type A Drydock Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation Submarines * Total: 120 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|Super Dolphin INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck Chimera.jpg|Chimera-Class Attack Submarine INS Saturn Rings.jpg|INS Saturn Ring Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships * Total: 160 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies